


A Problem Bigger Than It Should Be.

by MrDreamsUntoPaper (DocterCaboom)



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/MrDreamsUntoPaper
Summary: Yuri Alpha's got a little crush on Mare.





	A Problem Bigger Than It Should Be.

You totally have it out for Mare, don't you big sis?

"I do not!"

But you dote on him whenever you can.

And you've begun to follow him a little too much. I think you almost followed him into the bath yesterday.

"I was just confused! I've had a lot on my mind recently that I didn't know where I was going is all."

Sure...

"Ugh... I need to get back to working... and so do the rest of you!"

* * *

As much as she wanted to say she wasn't interested in Mare, she really couldn't say that she wasn't. There was something about him that had grown on her over their sparse interactions. There was something that made her want to tease him a little, yet also spoil him rotten.

Thinking about someone so often (that wasn't Lord Ainz, but even then it wasn't too often), was quite a foreign concept to her. It also felt a little wrong as well, seeing how Mare still looked so young, but that only added to his charm.

* * *

It all came to a head when Yuri decided to go the mixed baths on the 9th Floor on the off chance that Mare might be there. To her surprise he was... along with his sister. Deciding to sit away from the two, she sighed and just sank into the water.

...

A tap on her shoulder, and an opening of the eyes revealed Aura with quite the strangest face, almost similar to what Albedo looked like sometimes.

So, Yuri, I heard something interesting from the other Pleiades recently.

_They wouldn't._

You've got the hots for my brother don't you?

_They did._

Just as Yuri opened her mouth to deny this, Aura continued by saying—It's okay, who wouldn't have the hots for such a cute little face. I'd say he gives Albedo a run for her money. Anyway, I'm about to leave you two alone, so have fun. I'll go over and make sure he doesn't leave in the middle of your "talk."

Aura then moved back towards Mare, as Yuri was left with her mouth slightly agape. Was this really happening?

Apparently it was, because Aura began to leave and Mare began to walk over to Yuri. Yuri quickly composed herself.

"Hello, Mare, why did you move over here?"

My sister said that you would help with... washing me... and something more?

"Just leave it to me, Mare."

 

 


End file.
